Blood Heals All Wounds
by HiyaItsRach
Summary: Aidou follows Yuki to a day class dorm, hoping to get a nibble but doesnt expect to find Zero there instead or for his evening to reveal his true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**As the hush of night once again settled itself over Cross Academy, the last drops of sunlight trickled behind the hills in the distance, revealing once again, a different world in which hidden dangers lurked in every shadow. The night of the vampires.**

**A figure slowly came into focus as he approached one of the dorms of the day class students. Eager for another taste of Yuki's blood, it was Aidou who approached the building. His plan had been to secretly follow Yuki here, hoping to be able to get her alone for another quick bite but, unsure about who else to find inside, he was tentative about entering. His eye sight was far superior to hers at night so he figured waiting in the dark would improve his chances of a midnight feast. He silently slipped back behind some nearby trees and lay in wait for her return.**

**It wasn't long before the door to the dorm once again opened, but it was not Yuki he found exiting the building. It was Zero. He grunted, agitated about his plan being ruined but kept his eyes focused intensely on Zero as he watched him scan the surroundings for danger. Zero's eyes came to a rest on the tree, behind which Aidou was hiding. As he lifted his gaze slightly, Aidou's heart skipped a beat as he noticed Zero staring straight back into his eyes. It felt like hours waiting for the other to make the first move until Zero reluctantly began to make his way over to where Aidou stood slouched against the tree.**

'**What are you doing here vampire?' Zero asked gruffly as he came face to face with him.**

'**I…..I…..came to find you.' Aidou stammered. Repeating whatever first came into his head.**

'**Oh yeh? Why's that then?' Zero asked, his tone becoming less threatening as he became more curious.**

**Both became silent as their eyes met again, Zero searching him for answers.**

'**I heard rumours you have my name and pictures of me drawn in your school notebook.' Zero said, catching Aidou off guard.**

**Aidou paused on the edge of his sentence, **_**Why did he want to know anyway?**_

**He continued to stare blankly back into Zero's face, desperately trying to think of some way to get himself out of this situation. His captivating eyes kept him glued to the spot. He felt stuck, unable to avert his gaze from Zero. He began to feel uncomfortable and sweaty and his breathing deepened. No one could know how he truly felt about Zero. It was always supposed to stay a secret.**

**Zero leaned in closer to Aidou, his face only inches from his.**

'**I think it's cute.' He whispered as he smiled and gave Aidou a little wink.**

'**You do?' He asked, feeling his cheeks becoming increasingly hotter. He could feel Zero's steady breath on the nape of his neck.**

'**Yeh I do' Zero whispered again. He leaned in even closer and gently began to nibble on Aidou's neck.**

**Aidou stood there unable to move, confused about what was actually happening. Zero's arm snaked around Aidou's waist, pulling him closer to him, their bodies entwining. He began to relax his body into Zero's arms, feeling his every movement, his every breath, his every moan. His hand reached up and gently moved Zero's mouth away from his neck to face him.**

'**I've always loved you.' He whispered bringing Zero's mouth closer to his until their lips met. They were warm and soft and…wonderful.**

'**I've always loved you to.' Zero whispered back, their kiss becoming more passionate and lustful.**

**Zero finally broke the kiss and lifted his lips from Aidou's and twisted his head slightly, exposing his pale neck but keeping Aidou close to him.**

'**I know why you really came here tonight.' He whispered seductively.**

**'You do?' Aidou asked, surprised.**

**Zero stretched his neck out and leaned in closer to Aidou again.**

**'Here, have a bite…'**


	2. Chapter 2

**He paused. It wasn't like a vampire to show emotions towards another in such a way. Visions of Kaname's warnings flashed into his mind. His stern look, his focused eyes. They were almost tantalising. Zero reminded him of Kaname. The way he looked at him. In a way that was almost longing for him to control him, and the look of lust and vulnerability there that begged to be bitten. Although, he had the appearance of being in control, with his strong hands gripping Aidou's waist. He would never venture lower than the dip at the bottom of his back but if he seemed close he would then almost teasingly stroke down his spine and just stop short.**

**He extended his neck out so he could position his mouth close enough to Zero's. His tongue snaked out to gently begin caressing and playfully biting his lips, working his way down to his sturdy collar bone and back to the tender, sensitive, fleshy part of his neck. One last short meeting of the eyes for approval and he extended his fangs. He wanted to tease Zero, let him feel his breath on his neck as he'd experienced and make him beg for the final bite.**

**He allowed his fangs to every so often just gently brush Zero's neck, making him twitch and lean in closer, but he prevented them from piercing just yet, putting slight pressure on his skin to create the sensation and feeling Zero's breathing deepening. He could feel his breathing deepening to and butterflies starting in his stomach because of the climax. He wanted Zero so badly, right here, right now. But he couldn't... could he?**

**As if Zero had read his mind, supporting his waist and lower back again, he lowered them both on to the floor, concealed by the trees and out of sight of the dorm rooms. Adrenaline began to kick in as Aidou flipped them both over, so he could have more freedom of movement on top. His movements were gentle and precise as he slowly began to grind his pelvis against Zero's. He nibbled his ears, feeling Zero tense at every touch and grip tighter to him, pulling him closer to him. He began to hold his breath in short bursts to allow the sensation and pleasure to build between them before slowly sinking his fangs deep into Zero's neck. All he heard was a sudden gasp from Zero as he penetrated his skin before his eyes glowed red and all he could begin to focus on was the sweet taste of his blood. He felt every drop trickle down his throat and with it, every one of Zero's emotions and thoughts. He closed his eyes to savour the moment and connection they were sharing and everything went dark...**


	3. Chapter 3

**As he opened his eyes, the true realisation began to kick in. His more concealed inner animal began to take over, his body longing for more than blood. Pulling his mouth away from Zero's neck, he lifted his lips to his ear.**

**'I'm done exploring your neck.' He whispered seductively. 'I think you know where I'd like to explore next though...'**

**He raised Zero's pelvis just enough off the leaf covered ground to allow his black trousers to slip down his waist. Aidou held them up next to his cheek, a slight gleam in his eye.**

**'You won't be needing these for a while.' His eyes narrowing, lips curving at the edges to produce a thin, cheeky smile across his face.**

**Zero willingly sat up and positioned himself on all fours facing Aidou.**

**'I'm ready for my punishment.' He jokingly whimpered, staring up helplessly into Aidou's eyes.**

**Aidou kneeled behind him, running his fingers teasingly down his body and thighs and letting his lips explore the lower part of his back, every so often placing small kisses on his cold, pale **

**skin.**

**'Just relax,' Aidou whispered, 'I won't hurt you.'**

**He slowly began pulling Zero in closer to him, taking his time to penetrate him. Zero began to let out small, weak moans of pleasure as Aidou penetrated deeper and deeper inside of him. He then began thrusting gently, so as not to hurt Zero but slowly begin to build the pleasure and intensity between them. The pleasure was overwhelming. He could feel himself throbbing, every inch of his body begging his to go harder and deeper. His hands began to tighten around Zero's waist, his pelvis hitting Zero's lower back with more force each time.**

**'I want you to go faster,' Zero begged, his moaning becoming louder and more desperate.**

**Aidou closed his eyes, indulging himself in the feeling of being inside Zero. The pleasure was almost unbearable, the feeling of having to control himself almost impossible to bear.**

**Leaning over Zero so his chin was resting between his shoulder blades, he picked up the pace, every movement more intense in an attempt to get deeper and deeper inside him.**

**'Oh that feels so good,' Zero panted, almost breathless from pleasure.**

**He could tell Aidou was about to release because of the tightness of his grip on his hips and the swelling sensation he could feel inside him. It was painful but felt too good to tell him to stop. The warmth of Aidou's body against his, being able to feel every movement and every shudder Aidou made from the pleasure. He never wanted this moment to end, he never wanted Aidou to stop.**

**A warm sensation began to fill him as Aidou let out a sharp breath of air, filling Zero up inside. Aidou gently pulled himself back from Zero, both collapsing on the floor from exhaustion.**

**'I've didn't know you would be so good' Zero grinned teasingly, pulling Aidou's face closer to his again for a final kiss.**

**When their lips met, something felt different. Their eyes met after breaking the kiss, neither one knowing what to say. They stared blankly at each other for a while, just savouring the moment until Aidou finally lifted Zero's face into his hands, their faces only inches apart.**

**'I love you,' he whispered delicately.**

**'I love you to,' Zero replied.**


End file.
